Kaori Yasukuni
Kaori Yasukuni (香有靖国, Yasukuni Kaori) under construction Appearance Kaori is a petite young woman, standing around 5'5" in height and being one of the more shorter characters in the series. She has long black-colored hair that has a unique blueish hue to it and grey eyes that have a slight blue pigment within them. She has a slender yet still curvaceous figure and light skin tone. In terms of clothing, Kaori's general outfit is irregular than most people, seeing how it is completely modern and is actually from the human world. It consist of a long white trench coat that not held together, revealing her slender figure and white bandages that are wrapped around her breast. She wear white cargo pants and matching white shoes. Originally Kaori wore just a simple shrine maiden outfit with slightly rolled up sleeves and a rope like sageo on her waist so she can carry her Zanpakutō despite being of noble heritage Kaori doesn't like to wear anything extravagant or luxurious. While within the the human world she often where the same attire but wear a Shukumei City highschool uniform, that consist of a black blaizer, matching skirt and long stalkings. Personality Kaori is generally mature and serious, in contrast to his free-spirited companions with the exceptions of Itachi Hyōsetsu. Even their personality and habit are different and seem to clash at times, Kaori is close with her companions even with Minako Shizuoka, a young woman and friend of hers who sees Kaori as just another rival for Senji Ryakketsu love. She is shown to be annoyed by the others goofing off or drawing unneeded attention to themselves and will scold them but due to be this be ineffective most of the time she joins them but this results in them quickly stopping and calling Kaori a buzz killer. She possesses a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Mostly likely caused by her training in Mushin and being a samurai's daughter, Kaori maintains Bushidō to a certain degree, a example is how she consistently refuses to attack an opponent whose back is turned towards her, the only exception being when her friends are in great danger of losing their lives in which or one of them is disrespected, angering her. Even if she doesn't agree with them or not, she will stand by Senji's decisions, seeing how he is the de facto leader of the group. She will step into the making of the decision to point out the seriousness of a situation that could happen during the decision or as the outcome of it Throughout the series Kaori has been portrayed a strong young woman who isn't just one of the serious members of her group but also the calmest, always trying to be in a serene and relaxed state of mind all the time. This unintentionally leads to her having the expression of indifference on her face. She is hard worker who possesses a strong will that seems to be very charismatic and inspiring as many younger girls look up to her as a role model. Though she is serious she is not very stern, never truly being condescending or something in that plane but rather staying on her toes and thoughtful in her decisions. Though being of noble birth, Kaori does not down upon others and treats everyone as an equal. Like her sister, Kaori has great sympathy for other people and is willing to lend her help to people who need it. She is highly perceptive when it comes to judging someone's character and their emotions, shown when she explained Senji's feelings about the war against Nagatō Sakanoue to Rikuto Kimura. History Equipment Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: *'Spiritual Energy Attunement' Disciplined Swordsmanship: *'Sōjutsu Expert' :*'Kagura: Shinobutō' (神楽死の舞踏; Lit. "God-Entertainment: Dance of Death") Flash Step User: Kidō Expertise: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Great Physical Prowess: *'Enhanced Speed & Reflexes': *'Enhanced Strength & Endurance': Keen Intellect: Zanpakutō Ujigami (氏神; Literally meaning "Tutelary Deity") is the name of Kaori's Zanpakutō. In its sealed state it takes the appearance of a japanese longsword with a black sheath, circular hand guard and dark navy blue handle. Hanging from the end of the handle is a protective Kidō charm that creates a powerful barrier once her spiritual power becomes dangerously low. *'Shikai': :Shikai Special Ability: :*'Hanasu' (離す; Lit "To separate") Trivia Category:King Cartman Category:Oniwabanshū